An Uncle's Warning
by RoyLovesWally
Summary: Uncle Barry had no issues with Wally and Roy's relationship, actually he was quite pleased to see how happy his nephew had been lately. But there was one thing Barry wanted to make sure and that was that Roy never ever hurts Wally. Thanks to a certain picture he got from a certain boy wonder he could make sure to keep Roy from doing that.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD!

**A/N**: Very short and there is bad words a fair warning. Thanks to **Lillianna Rider** for the idea and this story is for you hope you like it when I get it up. This is sort of a second sequal to Wally plus Nail Polish equals Unhappy Roy. **This is BoyXBoy story so if no likey then no reading. **Enjoy to those who do.

**Summary**: Uncle Barry had no issues with Wally and Roy's relationship, actually he was quite pleased to see how happy his nephew had been lately. But there was one thing Barry wanted to make sure and that was that Roy **never ever** hurts Wally. Thanks to a certain picture he got from a certain boy wonder he could make sure to keep Roy from doing that. Even if a few lines have to be crossed in the progress.

**An Uncle's Warning**

Barry admits that he can be strict when it comes to his nephew but he doesn't believe that makes him an over protected mother-hen. No, grabbing, blindfolding, and taking Roy to a secret location to talk to him about his relationship with Wally is what any normal parent figure would do. He didn't really have a choice in the matter since talking to him would a no go at either of their homes for Wally could show up and he wanted this to be a private conversation. No, Barry was not over protected not at all.

Once Barry made sure the door was locked he took the blindfold off a very angry Roy Harper. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING FLASH AND WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU KIDNAP MY ASS?" Barry shook his head appalled by the language Roy was using. "You see dear archer I simply brought you to a safe place for us to talk," Barry said. Roy huffed, "That doesn't mean you can just kidnap someone. You could have came over or called." Again he found himself shaking his head, "There you are wrong. I needed to talk to you without Wally interupting us. He would try to convince me that you would never hurt him and that you loved him. No, I got to figure that out myself." Roy wasn't sure how to react he was happy Wally had someone who loved enough to do this, but he wasn't to thrill having to be the one going threw this treatment.

After hours of intense stare downs and ridiculous questions Roy was pretty sure he was in the clear. That was until he was unfortunately reminded of a certian event that happened a few weeks ago. "Now Harper one final thing I want to make sure." Barry walked over and pull out his phone displaying the picture of Roy wearing pink nail polish passed out on the couch. "If you don't want this all over TMZ I highly recommand that you never break my nephew's heart. If I find out that you did anything that made him cry, upset, or anything I will not only shove that bow up your ass but will also destroy your image as Red Arrow. Do I make myself clear?" Roy pouted and said, "Your mad out of..." "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Roy shut up for a monment before replying, "Yes Sir." Barry unlock the door to let Roy leave revieling that they were at the bat-cave the whole time. Before Roy left he turn around and said, "You know I love him right and I would never hurt him." Barry shrugged, "I wanted to make sure." This time it was roy's turn to shake his head. "You know your an over protected mother-hen Right?" Barry simply smiled knowing that they both knew the answer to that one.

**The End **

**Sorry it was so short. I'm not good at writing Barry so I tryed my best but this seemed that it didn't need to be super long to get the point. Barry is an over protected mother-hen.**

**Please review I love to know what you thought about the story.**

***Thank you for reading and if you like this story don't forget to check out my profile. I post up what I'm working on up there. Stop by and see whats coming next and if your interested in any of them. ***


End file.
